1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a data display method, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of displaying data stored by individual subscriber identity module (SIM) cards and a display method of sorting data according to individual SIM cards.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a SIM card is used as a subscriber authentication module card in a mobile terminal and stores personal information for various services, such as subscriber authentication, billing, and security functions. The SIM card has been developed to provide free communication in mobile communication systems, such as code division multiple access (CDMA) systems and global systems for mobile communication (GSM). Among the SIM cards, a subscriber authentication module of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) in the third generation of mobile communication is called a universal subscriber identity module (USIM).
The SIM card may be manufactured in a smart card form, and may be freely inserted into or detached from a mobile terminal. The mobile terminal into which a SIM card is inserted performs authentication in a booting process by retrieving subscriber information stored in the SIM card, and only a user having an authenticated SIM card may use the mobile terminal.
The mobile terminal may be shared by a plurality of users, each having a SIM card. A user may store desired data in a storage unit of the mobile terminal while using the mobile terminal and the data is stored in the storage unit with a file name assigned by the user or with a file name assigned by the control unit of the mobile terminal.
However, in the case of a mobile terminal shared by a plurality of users, data stored by individual users is stored in the storage unit without sorting. Therefore, users may have difficulty in finding desired data if they do not remember the file name of the stored data. In this case, users may need to sort through much data stored in the mobile terminal to find the desired data, and therefore, it may take a long time to find the desired data.